


Halves

by spacehoyden



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehoyden/pseuds/spacehoyden
Summary: set somewhere around the beginning of season 4.«You know, Michael» he started. He took his attention, because Michael raised his head and started looking at him right in the eyes. Alex swallowed, this would have been really hard. And he was already having trouble to concentrate.«I did love Pam. She was the love of my life» Mahone smiled bitterly.So did Michael, but he was more pissed off, he didn't know what his friend was getting at and the conversation didn’t start in the better way.«Same for me with Sara.»Alex smiled again, but he wasn't surely happy, he was mostly trying to hide his emotions — like he always did.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone & Michael Scofield, Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Halves

Since the whole mission started, Alex was being more and more nervous everyday. The thought of them having to chase the Company, the thought of having to protect his family at all costs— this all caused him to be constantly tense.

But these weren’t the only reasons.

Michael was another one. And it was kind of a big problem.

He didn’t have a single moment with him since they got there, but that was reasonable since they were all busy and, as if it wasn’t the main reason, Michael spent his time with Sara. But this wasn’t a problem for Alex, not at first. At the beginning he was so happy he could reunite with her, he felt so happy that at least he had the chance to be with the woman of his life.

The  _ woman  _ of his life. This was kind of funny, at some point.

Anyway, things were going really well for the team. They had been able to live together well, and if they told this to him just some months ago he would have laughed it off. Cons, cops and feds all working together like a real team, without trying to kill each other. And, for what it’s worth, even if his actions had shown a different thing, he never wanted to kill Michael Scofield. He did want to catch him, he did want to know all the secrets hidden in his mind, but he didn’t want him dead, he was too precious for him. And each time they spent a single moment together he was figuring out how much that man meant to him, even if he didn’t know in what sense.

When the Fox River Eight were on the run he couldn’t stop thinking about Michael, he dreamed of him. He dreamed of his blue eyes since he saw them in the elevator. He dreamed of catching him, maybe in some hotel’s room — he didn’t remember what happened later in the dream though.

But it was just after they gathered to fight the Company that he understood in  _ which sense _ he thought of Michael. He remembered the precise moment he figured it out.

It was an early morning, he had picked some of his things to go in the bathroom and clean up. He approached the door and knocked to see if there was someone else in there. A voice answered.

«Come in» it was Michael. He was showering but he was hidden behind the shower curtains. And when Alex opened the door it didn’t bother him that much.

«I just want to shave» he answered to his friend. So he took the razor and started. They didn’t speak, Mahone was busing with his beard and the water still flowed from the shower. When it stopped, Alex stopped shaving for a second too, imagining that Michael would’ve came out in a moment. His heart also stopped.

«Can you pass me a towel?» Michael asked, moving aside the curtains.

«Sure» Mahone was hesitant but he still leaned the towel to him.

Michael got out of the shower and Alex acted just like he imagined he would. He froze by watching the guy behind him from the mirror. They looked at each other through it, the razor still in Mahone’s hand. He swallowed, trying to hide his troubled expression. He did know Michael was a good-looking guy, but he had never seen him like  _ this _ . His hair was wet, even though it was too short to notice. Some water was still falling to the ground from his body. He was naked unless for a towel placed on the hips.

Alex turned around to look right at Michael, without being interrupted by a mirror. He didn’t even notice that his mouth was open because of his heavy breath. He lowered his eyes from Michael’s face to his body. There were still a few scars left by the removed tattoos. He sighed.

«You know» he said while leaning over to Michael. «I remember them all.»

He pointed to Michael’s body, referring to where his old tattoos were.

«You do?» the young guy replied with a smirk on his face.

Alex felt so thrilled by that smile and he took it as an invitation to get closer.

«Show me» Michael continued.

Alex was literally shaking and he couldn’t understand what was going on, he couldn’t even understand what was going on in his mind. He asked himself why he felt the urge to pull Michael closer, to feel the other man’s skin under his fingers.

He really leaned towards him and put a hand right at the center of Michael’s chest, where the tattoos used to be. He started to trace a path down to his skin.

«The horns of the devil...» he breathed. «And the sword... I would have loved to see them on you. Photos aren’t the same thing.»

Alex stopped, he raised his face and looked at Michael in the eyes. He didn’t remove his hand and they stayed that way for a time that felt like forever. They could both feel the breath of the other so close, and the touch of Alex’s fingers surely didn’t help. Alex was the one to be clearly nervous, Michael, on the other hand, seemed amused by the whole situation.

They instantly pulled back when they heard a knock at the door. It was Sucre asking if he could get in. They quickly pretended they were doing something else. Alex took his beard razor while Michael picked up his clothes to get out of the bathroom.

They never talked about this. And it confused Mahone even more. When Michael left the room he couldn’t understand what was going on between them and, especially, he didn’t what was happening to him. Of course in those years he felt his heart racing like a train, but it was because of the thrill of the run, or because of the fear, he never felt like  _ this _ . Probably he felt some similar sensations just in Sona when Michael and him were in the cell alone and he pushed him to the wall. His breath on his neck. Hands near to his body. But this was different. This time he wasn’t going through withdrawal from drugs, he wasn’t menacing Michael. This time he was his friend, he felt that. And even Scofield thought so.

Michael left the bathroom. Alex looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t able to watch his own eyes. He lowered his head while passing a hand through his hair.

This was the moment when Alex  _ knew _ .

When they were alone again, it was because the team had a few hours to get settled, do some commissions. Michael and Alex were the only one in the building and it was time to get things right.

_ “Now or never” _ , Alex thought.

He watched Michael seated at the desk, writing something. He got near to him and took a seat right next to him, making sure to be close, but still at a certain distance so Michael’s face wouldn’t distract him.

«You know, Michael» he started. He took his attention, because Michael raised his head and started looking at him right in the eyes. Alex swallowed, this would have been really hard. And he was already having trouble to concentrate.

«I did love Pam. She was the love of my life» Mahone smiled bitterly.

So did Michael, but he was more pissed off, he didn't know what his friend was getting at and the conversation didn’t start in the better way.

«Same for me with Sara.»

Alex smiled again, but he wasn't surely happy, he was mostly trying to hide his emotions — like he always did.

«What I’m trying to say is—»

«Yeah, what are you saying, Alex?» Michael asked in a provocative tone. Alex’s mind instantly brought him back to that “Show me” in the bathroom. He had the same smirk. Michael surely was a humble person, but he was such a challenging guy too, manipulative at times. He thought if Michael already knew what he was getting at. Maybe it had been his plan for all this time, making him those smiles and looks just so the two of them could get to that precise moment.

«Pam did was the love of my life, but you’re— you’re my half. Like, my other half» he said without getting his eyes off him.

Michael did the same. «Like a soulmate?»

Alex laughed nervously, everything sounded so cheesy. He was never that nervous. He didn’t want to sound stupid, but here he was. And Michael was surely making fun of him in his head, or at least that’s what he thought.

«Hey, don’t look at me like that, alright? Please, don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I’m trying to pick you up like you’re some chick in a bar, okay?»

«You’ve used that line before.»

They both laughed, remembering that time in Sona when Alex said the same sentence but with Whistler. His heart melted a bit thinking that Michael still remembered that tiny thing.

«I’m just saying that no one has ever looked right through me like you did. No one had ever understood me like you were able to. And I will never find any other person that will share the things the way I do with you» he stopped for a second.

Alex lowered his head, shuffling his hair with a hand. He turned his face up again, looking right into Michael. That’s what they had always done, being able to look into one another.

Michael felt like his heart skipped a bit when Mahone looked at him with that deep eyes of his. He never thought eyes could be  _ this  _ deep. Like they were a sea and you could be able to drown into them.

«We’re whole just when we are together. And when we’re not, I feel like I miss something. Like you are the other side of the coin. And when I’m not with you I feel like I have just half of it.»

Alex’s heart wasn’t beating anymore. Or at least that’s what he thought. He either thought it wasn’t beating or that it was beating faster than a train. There were no in between. That was what he felt when he was with Michael.

«Alex, I—»

«Don’t— don’t say anything unless you mean it. Actually, don’t say anything at all. I’ll understand, I just wanted you to know, it doesn’t have to be two-sided. Not that— not that I meant all of these words in that way. I didn’t mean it in a creepy way.»

Michael looked at him with sorrow. He wanted to tell him so bad that everything he said wasn't creepy, at all. Actually, he understood so well what he was saying. But they were interrupted — of course they couldn’t have a single moment together without being interrupted.

«Guys» Lincoln said while entering the room. «We have to go.»

They nodded.

«One second, Linc» said Michael.

They both got up to go to Lincoln, but Michael turned to look at the man behind him. He had his head lowered and he could see some pain in his eyes. He didn’t follow Lincoln, he waited for Alex.

When Mahone saw Michael stopped, he frowned.

«What?» he asked.

Michael smiled. He looked at him in the eyes, he got close. They were a few inches away, Alex started to sweat and his nose so close to Michael didn’t help at all.

«It was never one-sided» Michael said. «I felt all of it, everything you said from that moment I saw you in the elevator.»

Alex’s gaze lightened. «Me too» he said while his voice was trembling.

«I couldn’t stop looking at you. I didn’t only think that you would have been a good rival for me, it’s just like—»

«Like all the pieces of the puzzle settled down when our eyes met in that moment» Alex completed his sentence.

«Yeah.»

They never stopped looking at each other, not for a second. They were looking right into one another, so close that they felt like they could unite into one being in a moment. And it happened.

Alex ended all the distances between them. He took Michael’s face in his hands, he held on tight, like he was afraid he could slip of his own embrace. He was so afraid this wasn’t even real.

Michael put his hands around Alex’s back, like he was trying to keep him in his arms in that way forever.

Their lips colliding was something like was destined to happen, it was like their lips was always meant to be that way, like they were two pieces of a puzzle finally settling down, like Mahone said. Their tongues chasing one another, like the two men had done for those last years.

Michael’s hands moved to Alex’s hair, touching them, caressing them. They were so long and so smooth.

They got away just to take a breath, Alex was smiling brightly, his happiness was so clear that Michael felt his heart warming, he had never seen him this happy and the thought that it was thanks to him that Mahone was that joyful, made him smile too.

Alex’s hands were still on his face, gently caressing his cheeks and part of his neck.

«I— I don’t know what to say» he started while he kept his bright smile on.

«Don’t say anything. We should go— we should go» Michael’s expression darkened at that thought of them having to leave. Linc was waiting for them.

Alex got away quickly. «Yeah, right» his face wasn’t as happy as before. He thought he had done the greatest bullshit of his life and Michael would have hated him for this — for this and for another hundred reasons.

He lowered his head, and he started to babble some excuses about the stupid thing he had just done.

«I’m an asshole. Damn, I shouldn’t have done this. I screwed you up and I didn’t mean to.»

Michael got near to him again. He smiled and this made Alex happy again.

«You didn’t screw anything» he said while pulling Mahone close. This time it was Michael who put his lips on the other man. And that was really unexpected. That kiss lasted less, it was brief and sweet, not passionate. But they both felt a fire in their chest whenever they were this close.

«I don’t know what is happening to me» Alex said, while he pulled back.

«Neither do I.»

«But I can’t stay away from you, I don’t want to feel that void in my chest anymore.»

Michael smiled and lowered his head. Mahone put his hands on his face, forcing the other man to look at him in the eyes.

«Let’s go. We’ll talk later. Maybe we’ll never have to be apart anymore» Michael said.

They both smiled, while a brief kiss was exchanged. They left the room, they were distant from each other, just because they didn’t want Lincoln to suspect anything — he wouldn’t anyway. But sometimes, their arms got close and their hands did the same, touching lightly the fingers of each other. Now that they knew what being together was, they didn’t know how to be away from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with another unknow and crack ship! i mean, they attract me so much, and michael and mahone surely do.  
> at least i'm happy that i'm not the only one to like them together — i mean, they're perfect!
> 
> if you liked it at least a bit leave kudos <3


End file.
